Scars
by loveslife12
Summary: Everyone has a story, and every scar has a story to tell. (series of one-shots) *This is both physical and emotional scars* Ch.2 Dragon Toy: Hiccup looks at the details of the toy his mother made and how much she put into it.
1. Cut Arm

**A/N: This chapter follows my other fanfic "Hunting The Outcast". **

**FYI: For those who don't know, in HTTYD 2 Hiccup and Astrid are 20 years old and in this chapter they are 18. This chapter does contain Hiccstrid, but my next chapter wont if you were wondering. **

**Anyway, enjoy the first one-shot chapter of Scars :)**

* * *

_**Cut Arm**_

Astrid remembered that night vividly, and the outcome of it. Every time she looked at the faded brown scar on her bicep, she remembered her determination that night; to get her best friend back.

That was three years ago, and that week was one wild ride. Maybe even wilder than her first flight on the Night Fury; Astrid had to trust a girl who was very deceitful and shifty, but turned out to be a girl who wanted to be trusted again. She had to deal with The Outcast and she took on leadership when Hiccup and Toothless were taken. Now this scar was not just broken skin from a battle, but a reminder of a love she has for someone else.

If someone told her five years ago that she would become friends with the runt of the tribe then later court him, ride a Night Fury, and have a Deadly Nadder of her own, she would have called that person mad and have Stoick banish him for thinking such things.

Today, she looks at the woman she is now. Even at eighteen years old, Astrid was still learning about life. Her life was changed that night and everything after. She had never been so scared for someone else and had to lead her fellow dragon riders to save their next chief.

After they got Hiccup and Toothless back and came home, Astrid started to adore the scar she held on her arm. She always said "it's only fun if you get a scar out of it", but this blemish was one to favor. This wasn't her scar, it was _theirs_. This faded brown mark had shown Hiccup that no matter whom and what got a hold of him; she would always have his back and he would have hers. Even the little things that bothered them, they supported each other.

Like the other night when Hiccup and Astrid were practicing for the Dragon Race. They were having their own personal training for the sport all evening, and their only light was the moon and stars that were being reflected by the black ocean. With everyone asleep in the whole village, the only sound being heard was the wind being picked up by their dragon's wings. When Astrid was about to take her last lap, she felt her dragon doing down. "Hiccup, Stormfly is losing altitude! I have to land!" Astrid called and saw the Night Fury stopping and flew towards her.

"I saw the cove not that far from here." With all the strength Stormfly had left, they flew to the grassy wet ground. Astrid was starting to feel bad, the last thing she wanted to do was tire out Stormfly. The blue dragon fell on her stomach and breathed violently. The young woman crouched down to the beast and patted her scaly head. The Nadder gave a look that read "I'm fine, don't worry", but that was all Astrid could do. She then saw Toothless coming towards them, the young woman almost forgot they were there. The black dragon started to rub his head on Stormfly to give her comfort.

The rider of the Night Fury had the same idea; Astrid felt a force on her shoulder pad and saw a hand on it. She looked up and saw the man crouching down next to her. "You alright?"

Astrid heard the concern in his voice. "I'm fine….I just can't believe I wore her out. I didn't want her to go through that." She sighed then turned her head to look at him, and then blue met green at that moment. "I'm going to stay here for the night. Stormfly won't be strong enough to fly for hours." She said, but Hiccup didn't like that idea. "Astrid, you can't stay here. Your parents would kill me keeping you out this late."

"Hiccup, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I braid my own hair and everything." She said turning back to Stormfly who now sleeping.

"Well, I don't want you to be out here by yourself." Hiccup saw Astrid pulling her head back in frustration and groaned. "Hiccup, you shouldn't worry. Since when do I let myself get kidnapped?" she said with a smirk.

"You're seriously going there?" he said playfully and saw Astrid turning her head away from him with the smirk still planted. Hiccup watched her get up from the damp ground and looked down at him. "Well, maybe you should learn how to fight without the help of your dragon." She said getting ready to run knowing what would happen next. "Okay, that's it." Astrid started to run away from her boyfriend seeing him get off the ground.

Toothless watched his rider teasingly chasing the shieldmaiden around the cove. When he got close enough to her, Hiccup got behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her towards him. Astrid let out a small shriek when he grabbed her, but started to laugh. With his arms still around her, she turned around and looked at him. They both chuckled at each other and Astrid put her hands on each side of his face. The couple just enjoyed each other's company with their eyes closed and noses touching.

She felt her body being pulled into his and his arms clutching around her. Astrid smiled feeling the contact of each other. Astrid never thought she would be a cuddlier, but having his arms blocking the cold wind was always worth it. With eyes still closed, she pulled her lips by his and swept them together. She felt his lips pushing onto hers; smiling under his lips she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands rubbing her back and one snaking up into her hair. Astrid tilted her head into his hand and felt his other hand sliding up on her marked arm.

She felt his cold hand on her bare arm and his thumb rubbing on her scar. Astrid shivered under his touch and felt the bumps forming all over her body. She then released her arms from his neck and placed her hands on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under her palms. Feeling her shudder, Hiccup went back to covering her torso but kept his fingers on her scar. He loved touching that once broken skin; it was a scar that was formed because she tried to save him from The Outcast back when they were enemies with Berk. Seeing and feeling the scar always remind him of her love. Even though he knew that a scar didn't need to remind him, all it did was that it showed him how much she'll protect him.

After a few minutes of kissing, sleep started to take over and they leaned against on a rock to rest. Hiccup felt Astrid dozing next to him and he slightly picked her up so her head would be on him than the stone. The shieldmaiden felt the top half of her body being moved and her head fell on her boyfriend's shoulder. Trying to get more comfortable, she put herself in front of him and put her head on his chest. Hiccup smiled down at her and saw that her eyes were shut. The future chief crossed his legs and lifted her up to sit on him. Astrid smiled that he was trying to make her feel content; it was one of the things she loved about him.

After a few moments, Hiccup felt her breathing steadily and softly, he knew she fell asleep. Looking down at her, he brushed the bangs that fell in front of her face. He thought he woke her when her face scrunched by the touch, but her face softened then relaxed. The young man smiled at the woman who was on him, he never thought that Astrid Hofferson would be his girlfriend. If someone told him that he would court Astrid when he was a child, he would have thought that person was crazy. Looking at his life now, he never thought to be this lucky to be with the most amazing woman on Berk.

With the little light being shown from the heavens, he saw the blemish on her bicep. He put his hand on her arm and started to brush the brown mark with his thumb. He loved that scar; he remembered how blotchy and red it was when he first saw it three years ago. Ever since he defeated The Red Death, he made a mental note to himself: To protect his people. With Astrid being on top of the list of people to protect, he made sure of it, and he knew she would do the same for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that the fluff was okay, and that Astrid wasn't too OOC. I wanted to make her a little more playful since in HTTYD 2 she's more lighthearted and likes to make fun of Hiccup.**

**If you want proof on why I made Astrid a little more playful, go to YouTube and watch the Hiccstrid clip of HTTYD 2 with Obama blocking the screen. **


	2. Dragon Toy

**A/N: I was going to wait and post this next week, but it was my shortest chapter so I thought I should post it early. Anyway, I was very pleased by how it turned out and I hope you will too.**

**Also, please tell me who you want me to write about next: just the name of the person is all I need :)**

**This takes place after episode 17:Breakneck Bog. **

* * *

_**Dragon Toy**_

Hiccup sat on his wooden bed looking at the old toy. To think that this was the only thing he knew that was from his mother. Okay so he had his helmet that his dad said was part of her breast plate, but this was special. His mother who he barely remembers made this from her own two hands. Every stitch was perfect and she even put his name on it. He always hated that he doesn't even remember how she looked and sounded like. The woman who gave him life, he'll never know.

He only knows what his dad has told him about her. That she was a beautiful woman, a loving wife and a doting mother to him. She was also secretive, caring, a good fighter and a wonderful partner to her peers. He even knows that it was his mother who introduced his dad to Gobber. Okay so maybe introduced is the wrong word. More like that his dad saw Gobber flirting with his mom when they were newlyweds and his dad flat out told Gobber that was his wife.

When he was told that his mother was the most beautiful woman on Berk during her youth. He wondered why he didn't get her genes of physical attractiveness. Then he thought maybe that was a good thing. Who wants girls chasing him around 24/7? Well maybe Snotlout would love that.

Anyway, the toy that was in his hands gave him mix emotions. This reminded him of his mother, but he will never remember her. He hates how he doesn't have any memory of the woman, but everyone else does. What kind of son doesn't remember the woman who gave birth to him? He was so glad that this was in the chest and not gold or other typical treasures. To think that this toy was still in good shape for being in the ocean for fifteen years, and had little loose strings that he fixed. When his father told him that this toy, this creation, is what his mother worked deeply hard on; he rejected it when he first looked at it.

He wish his mother was still alive so he could hug her and tell her how much he loves this stuff animal now, but he knew he'll never get the chance. His mother was gone and he'll never get to be with her. This was something that would never heal. He could only imagine the look on her face when he rejected her creation. Sure, he was only a few months old, but the thought still hurt him. Then to make it worse, he threw it into the ocean.

He was pleased that Trader Johann found the chest that held this treasure. This might be the only thing he'll have to be close to his mother. While staring down at the toy, he felt a nudge on his arm. He turned his head and saw the big green eyes of his dragon. Hiccup smiled and scratched the dragon's favorite spot.

He couldn't believe that even at a young age, he was terrified of dragons. He wished his mother could see him now. He started to envision how she would respond when she found out that he trained a Night Fury. Would she be glad and support him? Or would she be angry at him like how his dad responded? No matter what the outcome could have been, he would still love her.

Hiccup saw the moon light coming from his skylight. Toothless gave his rider another comforting nudge before going to sleep. The young teen watched his dragon burn his rock bed and started to slumber. Hiccup smiled and looked back at the toy. He did what no teenage boy would do. He got under his covers and clutched the toy to his face. He knew if anyone saw him sleeping with a stuff animal, he would be mocked of for the rest of his life, but if this was the only contact he would get from his mother, so be it.

He pushed the toy to his face and started to breathe on it. It smelled of fish, but his mind wondered if his mother would smell the same. Yeah…. maybe not the best sent, but it was worth the whiff. He moved the stuff toy from his face to his chest. He clutched the toy securely to him with fear that it would disappear from his hands. No matter how much he wondered about his mom, he knew no one would replace her. Even though he at little knowledge about her compared to everyone else, he knew that she always loved him.

Even when his mind starts to drift to the depress mother who got her handiwork denied by an infant, he also thinks of the loving woman who fed, clothed, played and loved him. That was the woman he wanted to remember. Not a saddened woman, but the wonderful mother who did anything and everything for him.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a tip, never watch the HTTYD 2 trailer and then Breakneck Bog. I did and I got major mother/son feels. If you couldn't figure out what the scar was in this chapter, it was Hiccup wondering about how his mother reacted when he hated the toy as a baby. I know I felt bad for her, so I wanted to write about it. **


End file.
